


Among the glittering stars your voices named

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: the Fic Fest fics [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Body Modification, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Refugees, War, hinted Xiuhan, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In the middle of an interplanetary war, Junmyeon finds out he is pregnant, and he doesn't have Yifan beside him. The stars and planets divide them, but they both carry the hope they will see each other again.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: the Fic Fest fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461301
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Among the glittering stars your voices named

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF054
> 
> Pairing : Junmyeon/Yifan
> 
> Carrier : Junmyeon
> 
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy 
> 
> Babies : 1
> 
> Prompt : A and his pregnant mate B are two aliens who got separated after their planet was attacked
> 
> As for the Body Modification tag, here's why:  
> So, in the animal kingdom, some animals can change their biological gender and give birth (or lay eggs), which is called protandrous hermaphroditism. In this story, since they are both aliens, I decided to totally adapt this very real biological occurence into science fiction and give Junmyeon's character the same properties. Thus, that is how the mpreg happens.  
> Also, the body modifications are sort of graphic, so read at your own risk. I tried to keep this as realistic as possible because I am an anxious person like that :)

**I.**

Junmyeon wakes up first, like always. Yifan always needs the alarm to rouse him from his slumber but Junmyeon has never needed it—Yifan calls it spooky how Junmyeon can wake up like that without any prompting. He says it is a mystery that he is yet to solve even after three years of their marriage. Oh no, four years today.

Junmyeon smiles as he unwraps Yifan’s long, strong arms from around himself and slips down from the bed. He has to get started on breakfast and knowing Yifan, Junmyeon is sure he will be coming to whisk him away from his office for lunch and then probably dinner at their favourite restaurant as what he calls “annual anniversary all-day date”. Junmyeon takes a moment to look at the love of his life as he brushes his teeth, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door.

The light from the sun in this solar system filters through their thin curtains and splays on Yifan’s bare back, making shadows on the bumps down his spine. Junmyeon peers at him through his snow-white hair, the bangs falling into his eyes. Yifan is a different species of Rarwanian than him, actually.

As he looks at his handsome husband snoozing away, he is reminded of the day they first met.

_Junmyeon didn’t entirely trust the system but after peer pressure and pressure from his aunt, he agreed to enter himself into the optional government match-making service. He has seen some couples working out and some not. He kind of understands how the system works and he knows it is never entirely accurate, so he didn’t have any high hopes. He knows he was getting old according to Emphyn conventions but after three failed relationships, he was done. If not for his aunt and best friend pestering him to try the system, he wouldn’t be here in this government facility for matches to meet._

_The room is sort of sterile, as far as the context goes. This is supposed to be a romantic situation, right? Instead, the room is cold, white and the fluorescent lighting is just so plain and sad that Junmyeon wants to leave already. The room is wide with at least a hundred small table and chair sets dotting the floor. He has already watched many species finding their matches and it is funny how the one on his right has hit right off and the one on his left is settled in awkward silence. He can’t hear them but he can see them thanks to the glass dividers between every table._

_On his right, he sees the Enpotn and Homo Sapiens laughing and blushing. They are both women and they are both pretty according to their conventions. The Enpotn is tall, with broad shoulders and long black hair braided to their hip while the Homo Sapiens is short with pale skin and light brown hair. They contrast quite some, but it doesn’t matter nowadays. The government doesn’t inhibit cross-species same-sex marriage and it has been so for the last two centuries since it allows fewer children to fall under the foster system and get adopted by families who need them. Junmyeon may or may not need that. Most of his species are hermaphrodites like him and he presents as a male but he can still carry children. But this is not his decision alone. It is also his match’s, an Inguas called Wu Yifan._

_He had an Inguas walk in before but it was a female and on a closer look, he wondered why he, an Emphyn, was matched with someone like an Inguas. His species are short of height, slim but strong of build, usually have lighter hair colours (Junmyeon is a startling pure white), purple or pink eyes and have amazing water-adapting capabilities. Meanwhile, Inguas’s are usually tall (the shortest is perhaps only five feet eleven inches), have a strong, lean, wiry physicality, sport retractable claws and have startling green and yellow eyes, and they are known to resist heat almost as well as a Sigins. So, in his head, he can see how very striking it would be if his match and he ever walked out on the streets._

_The green light by the door lights up and it slides to let the tall Inguas walk in. Junmyeon snaps his head up and his eyes widen when he takes in his match. He is rather, well, handsome. He has dark hair swept over his eyebrows and he sports a healthy tan. He is dressed simply in jeans and a formal shirt but he looks like a model (Junmyeon’s mouth perhaps goes a little dry at those body proportions and his match is_ tall _, easily above six feet). He folds his jacket and places it on the back of his chair as he sends Junmyeon a smile. Junmyeon finally remembers his manners and stands up. The man takes a good long look and extends a hand, which Junmyeon takes. As expected, the Inguas is warm._

_“You know,” Yifan says, his voice deep and thick as honey, “Your profile picture does you no justice.”_

_Junmyeon feels his cheeks heat up as he looks away for a moment. He knows his pale skin and white hair doesn’t do him any favour in photographs. He looks up and smiles up at Yifan, “Well, life is hard when you’re only a shade darker than paper.”_

_Yifan laughs and sits down; Junmyeon follows. For some reason, Junmyeon thinks this might just be fruitful judged on the first impression alone._

They went on many dates since then and within eight months Junmyeon knew he was ready to spend the rest of his life with this man. So, he proposed and Yifan happily agreed. They got married and somehow, four years had passed since then. Yifan’s job as a pilot did take them away from the country they were born in but it wasn’t so massive of a change and it wasn’t so difficult to adapt and adjust. Junmyeon worked at the Rarwan Civil Office so a transfer wasn’t too hard to get. They have been living in the south of their planet for two years now and Junmyeon hopes they don’t have to move any time soon because this place is stunning. He can see the sea from all the south-facing windows in their house and when the skies allow, he can see the closest stars all blinking down on them.

Lost in his memories, Junmyeon doesn’t hear the footsteps, so he gets surprised for a second when he feels lips brushing his nape. He smiles, closing his eyes and sinking back into the heat emanating from Yifan’s body. Yifan nuzzles under his ear and murmurs, “Hey, morning.”

Junmyeon turns his head slightly to the left and says, “Morning darling, slept well?”

“I always sleep well when with you,” Yifan says as he lightly presses his lips on Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon chuckles; Yifan had a long flight, taking an emissary thirty clicks from Rarwan. He came late and flopped down on the bed instantly and Junmyeon didn’t have the heart to scold him for not changing out of his uniform, even though he did take off the shirt. Junmyeon kisses back, winding his fingers into Yifan’s hair, now longer than before. Yifan puts his hands on Junmyeon’s waist and coaxes him around to pull him into his embrace. They kiss for some time, letting their mouths and hands convey how much they missed each other. They finally break the kiss when the drink machine beeps.

Yifan chuckles as he lets Junmyeon go. He grabs their cups and helps Junmyeon serve their hot beverage, a heady concoction to help people stay awake and energetic. It is a popular morning pick-me-up for most Rarwan inhabitants. Yifan helps Junmyeon bring their breakfast to the table outside on their balcony. The south side of their apartment is open and looks into the sea and Junmyeon _loves_ this place. Sure, they get to live in this stunning locality because of Yifan’s company, but if they ever buy their own place, Junmyeon would love a house like this.

Junmyeon takes his seat and Yifan pulls him close by dragging the chair. Junmyeon yelps a little but he dissolves into chuckles when Yifan presses his nose into Junmyeon’s neck. Yifan takes a deep breath and loves how wonderful his husband’s natural scent is, like ocean breeze and rain on grass. He leaves a kiss on the side of Junmyeon’s neck and says, “Mmm, I missed you. I can’t wait to go on our date tonight.”

Junmyeon noses Yifan’s hair and smiles, “Me too, love.” He cups Yifan’s chin and pushes his head up a little, so he could slot his lips along Yifan’s, kissing him softly, holding Yifan in his arms like he is the most precious thing ever (he probably is). When they break for air, Junmyeon smiles, “Happy anniversary, Yifan. I’m so happy I gave into peer pressure that day!”

Yifan laughs along, his gums showing. He kisses Junmyeon’s chin and mumbles, “I’m glad too. Happy anniversary to you too, my love.” His hand grabs onto Junmyeon’s waist and squeezes hard. Junmyeon gasps, suddenly getting what his husband wants and he chuckles, pushing Yifan away, “No, no, we’ll have breakfast and then we’ll go to work and you can do whatever you want to do tonight.”

Yifan pouts but Junmyeon is smirking at him. He says, “Anything I want?”

Junmyeon licks his lips and he whispers, “Yes.” He laughs and places a kiss under Yifan’s ear, whispering, “Anything.”

Yifan’s eyes gleam but he squeezes once again. They move on to eat breakfast and Yifan tells Junmyeon about the long flight he had to take. Between bites of his food, “So, this family filled with rich idiots decide to take off because they hear Rarwan might get attacked by Bikekgan, which is preposterous. I mean did you hear anything?”

Junmyeon shakes his head as he finishes his drink. “Nope. We’d hear something if the war was coming. I mean tensions have always been high but an all-out war? Seems impossible.”

“Exactly.” Yifan and Junmyeon are done and they get to their feet, clearing the table as Yifan says, “But they do pay well, so let more wealthy people flee Rarwan.”

An hour later, they head outside, hand-in-hand. They will both walk till the subway station but from there they will take two separate directions. Yifan takes the monorail to the outskirts of the city while Junmyeon takes the underground subway towards central city. They share a kiss, as usual, and bid their goodbyes with Yifan once again reminding Junmyeon to not get too caught up in work and try to be on time for their dinner date. Junmyeon makes his promise and they go on their separate ways.

As Yifan hums to himself waiting for his train and as Junmyeon coos at the cute pictures his cousin uploaded of his niece on his train, they aren’t aware that this will be the last time they see each other.

Because in exactly two hours, when Junmyeon would be getting his second hauhf berry-juice of the day and when Yifan would be filing his last flight report in his office, Bikekgan would drop a thousand hydrogen bombs on Rarwan.

**II.**

_He gasps, his eyes wildly searching the crowd for one glimpse of the one person he wishes was here. The docking station is crowded and without his volition, he is being pushed inside the ship. The military is shouting, shoving people, overloading the ships but they need to evacuate. Rarwan is almost destroyed. The southern and eastern parts of the planet are still holding, so the government is trying to save as many citizens they possibly can._

_He has seen the utter destruction of the bombs and it was horrible. Because he worked for the government, he was rushed to the airports first. He hoped to see Yifan there but his husband was nowhere to be found. They had already begun evacuations, so perhaps Yifan is safe and currently flying a ship to safety. He hopes that is so. He hopes his husband is alive._

Junmyeon wakes up suddenly and from the solid darkness inside the tent, he can tell it is still dark outside. He was dreaming of Yifan again—as he has been for the last few days. They docked on the closest planet to Rarwan, called Semir. This planet is mostly populated but the ship docked on this flat plateau, surrounded by lush jungles. However, they landed here in the middle of Semir’s monsoon, so the camp is almost always flooded and the rainwater has ushered in diseases. In the twenty days they have been here, Junmyeon has learned fourteen people have been ravaged by this disease. The Semirian government isn’t flushed with resources, but they send medical help, who are trying their best. So far, Junmyeon has seen ten funeral pyres by the far end of their camp and he had tried very hard to not panic, to not lose hope. He will meet Yifan _again_ , he has to.

Junmyeon wakes up early, too early this morning. The Semirian mornings come early and the skies are usually a light purple, which clears into a light yellow when the sun rises. Semir is roughly twenty clicks from Rarwan, so they have another star acting as their sun. It is not raining this morning but Junmyeon spots the bundle of dark purple clouds at the far corner of the sky and he sighs. They will probably see another storm tonight.

He heads to the kitchen, where he works. Most refugees on Semir help with the mundane, everyday things. Those who can cook help in the kitchen, those with medical knowledge help the Semirian physicians, those who are handy with building things make sure the camp is standing upright.

In the light purple light, Junmyeon’s boots make squelching noises as he trudges through the mud left over from last night’s drizzle. The air smells clean, yet the scent of the disease remains. The scent of antiseptic, medicines, refuse and waste. Junmyeon feels a slight headache forming at the back of his head, something that has been happening a lot with him for the last few days. He thought maybe he had contracted the disease as well but turns out headaches aren’t a symptom. So, he isn’t exactly sure what this is. And the annoying nausea as well that hits him every now and then.

The kitchen is in the middle of the camp and it is already brimming with activity. Food for more than a hundred people has to be made, so it is not surprising how busy the kitchen tent gets. Junmyeon spots his friend, who’s an Ofrat from northern Rarwan, but lived in the southern part of the planet. His friend is stirring soup when he looks up and smiles, “Morning Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon smiles back, “Morning Minseok.” 

Minseok lost his entire family up in the north, getting the news of their passing through the news omnichannel. He couldn’t even see them for the last time before he too was forced onto a ship and sent away from Rarwan. Junmyeon and he became friends because both at first thought they were their respective species. Ofrats and Emphyns often look alike due to their pale complexions and light eyes, but the obvious difference between them is the pigmentation of their hair and their body structures. While Emphyns can look almost delicate, Ofrats have a certain feline grace and have high resistance to the coldest temperatures.

Over these twenty-one days, Junmyeon’s white hair has gained a grey sheen and also gotten longer. So, he ties it up as he gets to chop the vegetables. He hasn’t had the luxury to wash his hair, so his hair is incredibly greasy but he knows that is a small price to pay. At least, he doesn’t have a facial hair problem like most other men here, so he still manages to look kind of well-maintained. He rolls up his sleeves next and starts his work. Rarwan has paid for these resources but Junmyeon wonders how long that can last. He is hearing things though—that perhaps other planets against Bikekgan’s war policy might send help, but Junmyeon isn’t basing all his hopes on that. He knows they will run out in another ten days. Everyone working in the kitchen tent knows and they have themselves begun to carefully ration supplies for fear of running out before time.

Minseok is among the few hopefuls, so he keeps his ears open. He moves closer to Junmyeon and whispers, “So, I was talking to our pilot, Han, he said he has had a radio transmission from Mossol, they just might send resources.”

Junmyeon frowns, looking from the chopped root vegetable. He says, “Are you sure?”

Minseok nods his head and he smiles a little, “Yes.” He turns down the heat on the soup and says, “I just want to go home, you know, before we end up starving.”

Junmyeon feels his heart clench as he takes a deep breath. For fear of theft, he had taken his wedding ring off his finger and strung it on a piece of twine around his neck. He clutches it and sighs, “I hope he’s okay, you know, above all.”

Minseok knows about Yifan and he knows how Junmyeon often has bad dreams. He reaches for Junmyeon and squeezes his upper arm, in silent support, which Junmyeon appreciates. They return to their work, but loud whispers abound when Lieutenant Han, the pilot Minseok has gotten friendly with, enters with another pilot, Staff Sergeant, Kim Jongin. They are both Wasods, who are always somehow in the military based on their acute spatial abilities alone. They are always lean, strong and surprisingly agile. Looking at Han and Jongin and their alert eyes and strong physique, it makes sense that they would always be in the frontline during wars.

Minseok and Han share a smile, which makes Junmyeon smile too. He knows there is something brewing between those two, though he can also sense that Minseok is hesitant, mostly because he is afraid of starting anything new when the present is so uncertain. Jongin, on the other hand, is most afraid of everything. Junmyeon has heard that this is his first time in a war situation.

It is Minseok who comes forward and offers, “Would you like some breakfast Lieutenant, Sergeant?”

Jongin and Han share a glance before Han nods. Junmyeon helps serve them breakfast, while Han clears his throat for an announcement. “I have had some good news late last night. Mossol, which is three clicks from here, have agreed to send resources to us. But they have requested some time because as you know, they are mostly peace-loving, so they don’t have enough ships to transport things, so I suppose they will be here within six or seven days.” He makes sure to hold everyone’s gaze before stopping at Minseok. “Do you think we can manage with what we have for the next few days?”

Minseok chews on his lower lip before slowly nodding. “We might have to cut down one meal a day, but we can manage, right?” He looks around the tent and everyone agrees. Junmyeon smiles, thinking how well Minseok has taken on the leader role, though he wasn’t nominated or even offer himself for the position. Everyone just turned to him for guidance, naturally. Even Junmyeon leaned on him for support—it was strange how quickly they became friends but neither of them is complaining. It is nice to have friends when you are in a war and the world you know is destroyed and you never know if you will ever be able to return to what you knew.

Friends and family—most of them left them all behind. Junmyeon wonders how his aunt is, how Juhyun, his best friend, is. He hopes they are alive. Then, he clutches the ring beneath his shirt and closes his eyes. He hopes more than anything he has ever hoped for that Yifan is alive. His eyes well up again but he pushes it back down, the knot in his throat, because if he thinks of the otherwise, he will crumble and he has done such a great job of not breaking down. He won’t give in now. _Just be alive, my love._

Cubel is a strange little planet. Well, okay, not that little of a planet but due to mostly oceans covering the surface, there is very little living space or land in general. So, Yifan and his camp of over a hundred people are huddled on the edge of a town, by the shore of the sea the natives call Ineral Sea. The salty air hits his face as he watches the sun set over the violent blue-green ocean. He licks his lips, chapped, cracked and almost bleeding, and his heart twists when he remembers someone, badgering him to wear lip balm all the time.

_“Fan!” Junmyeon screams when Yifan rubs his lips on the sensitive skin under his ear. “Why can’t you wear lip balm like every other normal Inguas?”_

_Yifan chuckles and Junmyeon’s sock-clad toes curl when the former’s voice vibrates against his body. They were curled up on the living room couch, watching their favourite TV show when Yifan ended up nuzzling into Junmyeon’s neck and his winter-chapped lips ended up kissing a line under Junmyeon’s ear, on the soft skin that just smelled so delicious._

_Emphyn’s don’t do well in the colder months, though southern winters are bearable. Junmyeon still wears three layers and pulls Yifan into impromptu cuddles whenever possible. And Yifan is only happy to oblige. Yifan kind of doesn’t care about colder weather since his body temperature remains warm throughout the year. He also can’t remember to moisturise his lips, which is amusing for him and torture for Junmyeon._

_Junmyeon turns around in Yifan’s arms, glaring. He pushes Yifan away and stomps to their bedroom, returning with a pot of lip balm. Yifan grins and then pouts, and Junmyeon is still glaring but he straddles his husband anyway and applies the thick, whipped balm across Yifan’s lips. It smells sweet and Junmyeon inhales deeply as he says, “You’re so lazy.”_

_Yifan grins, “Why be proactive when I have you?”_

_Junmyeon rolls his eyes but he can’t help but smile. Yifan’s hand rest on his waist, the warmth in his hand seeping through Junmyeon’s two layers of clothes. He puts the excess lip balm on his lips and throws his hands on Yifan’s shoulder, grinning, “You’re horrible.”_

_“But I love you,” Yifan’s grin widens._

_Junmyeon feels his face warming up and he leans forward to kiss a corner of Yifan’s lips, murmuring, “Yeah, I know, you idiot.”_

_Yifan nips gently at Junmyeon’s ear. “Am I your idiot?”_

_Junmyeon lightly chuckles, “Always.”_

Two months ago, Yifan’s flight was among the last to leave from the airstrip and his ship mostly carried the families of the employees and a few civilians that managed to get to the hangars on time. Except, Yifan was too late to reach his husband, who he learned had already been shipped off to some planet by the military. Yifan had punched a hole into the cement floor in the hangar in anguish when he learned that. He had no idea where Junmyeon was and even now, after a month, he has no idea where his beloved is. He is just a private pilot, so accessing military data was difficult and with the central system down since they landed in Cubel, he has no idea of how to track Junmyeon.

“Sir!”

Yifan turns around and his shawl slips off his shoulder as he finds Yukhei panting behind him. Yukhei is an Inguas like him, but also has an Ignis for a mother, so it’s not surprising he chose a career in combat. He is one of the few “soldiers” they have on this planet, though Yifan can handle himself in a fight, he hopes from the bottom of his heart that it doesn’t end up at that. But the fear in Yukhei’s eyes and the way his face has lost its colour tells Yifan something is very, very wrong.

Yifan steps forward, wrapping the shawl tighter around himself. He asks, “What is it?”

Yukhei takes a deep breath and his voice is trembling as he says, “Sir, Bikekgan is sending ships here, I just received a transmission from Xexo, ten clicks from here. They have attacked a Rarwan camp there.”

Yifan gasps, “Shit.” He paces back and forth on the shore, thinking furiously. He halts and looks at Yukhei, “Alright, listen, tell the other soldiers to start docking, we need to clear the civilians first and foremost. Pack camp, take the essentials and move fast.”

Yukhei nods and runs back to the camp. If Bikekgan is only ten clicks away, it means it would take them a little under six hours to get here. Yifan hopes they can get out in time, even though he knows Bikekgan has faster, more efficient ships and if they can, they can also manage this trip within four hours. Yifan curses under his breath and marches back to the camp. For some strange reason, due to his age and experience, he became the de facto leader, so as he walks, he draws up a plan inside his head.

There are a total of a hundred people here and only three ships. In addition to these hundred, they only have trained people numbering twenty. Most of them are Yifan’s colleagues and some were the soldiers who had come to the base for training—like Yukhei. All twenty know how to fly a ship and some combination of format, so by the time Yifan reaches his base, he locates a fellow pilot and friend, Taekwoon.

Taekwoon comes from the Edatis race, long, lithe creatures with skin like leather and gleaming golden hair. Taekwoon and Yifan have known each other since their training days, so in a way, Yifan is glad he has his friend here with him. Taekwoon is serving water to everyone and Yifan gets a cup as well. They had received resources from Cubel, who were kind enough to do so.

Taekwoon is grim as he says, “You heard?” Yifan nods. “We have started the evacuation process.”

Yifan nods again. “Listen, send some with the civilian ships, on the first two. The third ship will contain us and we will go last, just in case.”

Taekwoon nods. “They do have bigger and faster ships…”

Yifan presses his lips. “But we have some time on our side.” He presses Taekwoon’s shoulder and says, “We will get out of here.”

Taekwoon nods and leaves the tent. Yifan turns to the other three subordinates—Yukhei, Kunhang and Zhan—and clears his throat, “Keep evacuating your family and the others a priority. We will leave last. Each ship must have two pilots on it. We only have one gunship, so take the plain ones first. Go.”

The three of them bow their heads, steel themselves and walk out. These three are the newest in their team, Yifan wants them to leave first. Not only do they lack experience, but Yifan also doesn’t want anyone to freak out if they ever get involved in combat. He rolls his neck and puts his hands on his hips, hoping from the bottom of his heart that Junmyeon is faring better, wherever he is.

It takes almost three hours and the sun has been replaced by the two moonxs when the two ships with the civilians take off. There are still more than a dozen civilians left, who are ushered onto the gunship with the rest of the flying crew. Yukhei, Taekwoon and Yifan are part of this group along with two more pilots. They are about to take off when one of the civilians realize their child is not them.

“Please, please!” the man cried. “My daughter!”

Yifan muffles a groan but he cannot do nothing about this—he can’t allow for an innocent life to perish like this, especially that of a child—so he puts a hand on the man’s shoulder and says, “Sir, I need you to calm down and tell me where she possibly could be. I will go find her, okay? Would you have an image?”

The man pulls up a holographic disk and projects the image inside the ship, saying, “We were on the eastern side of the camp. Her name is Nayra.”

Yifan nods his head, committing the image to memory and heads out. He doesn’t arm himself, doesn’t feel the need to as he steps out of the gunship. He wraps his shawl tighter around him as Cubel can get freezing during night time. He sincerely hopes the child is okay.

He reaches the eastern campsite and cupping his mouth, he shouts, “Nayra? Nayra, where are you?”

“S-sir?” a keen voice calls out from his right. Yifan turns and finds a young girl hiding behind a boulder. She resembles the image Yifan saw and he deems she must be no older than ten. He smiles and crouches down. He notices her shaking and quickly unwraps his shawl and drapes it around her. She snuggles into it and Yifan smiles, “Your father sent me. Did you get separated during the rush?”

Nayra nods, “I wasn’t going to leave Shushu.”

“Shushu?”

She pulls out a doll from the folds of her dress and Yifan smiles, “Of course. Now let’s go, okay?”

For some reason, Nayra’s eyes well up and she mumbles, “I can’t walk, sir.”

Yifan frowns, “What do you mean?” Nayra scrunches her nose and Yifan is strongly reminded of Junmyeon and the way he would do the same when he was upset. He stomps the sudden flare of pain in his chest down and gently cups the girl’s chin and asks, “What is it?”

“I tripped, sir, my leg hurts.”

Yifan chuckles, “It’s okay Nayra, I can carry you.” He straightens up and gently picks the child up. Nayra sniffles into his shoulder, throwing her arms around his neck, “Thank you.”

Yifan makes sure she is covered by the shawl and starts walking back to the ship. Her weight is nothing to him, not really. He then thinks about how he never got around to say Junmyeon how much he wanted to have children with him. He knows Emphyns can conceive, regardless of their gender at times and Junmyeon had let Yifan know at the beginning of their relationship itself that if they ever get to sex, Yifan would need to use protection since Emphyn birth control is complicated for hermaphrodites and Junmyeon couldn’t use it. Yifan didn’t mind—in the first year of their marriage, they agreed that a kid was not in their plans yet. But for the last three years, the conversation wasn’t raised again. Yifan regrets that now.

But maybe, maybe it was all for the better? What would the scenario be if they had a child? Yifan had to leave from work and so did Junmyeon. Where would their child be? So, maybe this was for the better. However, when they meet each other again, Yifan wants to ask Junmyeon about this.

They are at the gunship, just a hundred more meters when Yifan realises there is a dark shape hovering over his head. He halts for a moment and then frowns. It looks like a Bikekgan ship. He tightens his arms around Nayra and mutters, “Okay, I’m going to start running, okay? I need you to close your eyes, no matter what happens, don’t open them.”

Nayra widens her clear green eyes, looking terror-stricken but she nods. She tucks her head into Yifan’s neck and the man takes a deep breath. Inguas have a special ability that usually becomes the reason why so many of them end up in either pilot or military jobs: they can somehow untether themselves from gravity. No one exactly understands how this species does it, but during air accidents, Inguas have shown amazing resilience.

Yifan hunches, collecting the core of his strength in his calves and then makes a jump. But this jump has him arcing over, covering ten meters immediately. Nayra feels the weightlessness because she gasps a little and her arms tighten around his neck. He lands in a cloud of dirt and realises that his crew has turned on the defence shield. He smirks to himself for a second—their shield system is the best in this galaxy, let Bikekgan try their best.

Booms like thunder crashes around them as Bikekgan opens fire on the Rarwan ship. The marks bounce off the ship but Nayra whimpers in his arms as he makes two more jumps. He says, “Just another, okay, we will be inside.”

He hears the engines rev up and he makes the next jump, however, something hot and awful brushes his back, his shoulder and the side of his face, and he falters mid-jump. But he knows he can’t stop, can’t allow Nayra to get hurt, so he pushes himself. Warm blood trickles down his back and he can feel Nayra’s tears on his skin. He looks at the ship, now just two feet away and finds the door open, with Taekwoon standing, screaming, “Come on!”

Yifan runs the last few feet and puts Nayra down as Taekwoon closes the gate behind them. Nayra runs up to her father and Yifan smiles a little at the father-daughter reunion. The ship takes off but Yifan suddenly finds his vision blurring. He sways, his knees going weak as the pain on his back becomes suddenly unbearable. He falls on the loading deck.

It has been two months on Semir and Junmyeon wakes up today with his stomach rolling. Nausea has been hitting him hard for the last two weeks and he doesn’t know why. He has been waking up with the need to throw up his dinner every day and he can’t figure it out, doesn’t have the time to.

But there’s more. As he works in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, the scent of meat frying in the oil also makes him want to throw up. Then there are the sudden hot flashes, the way he would get so worked up carrying just one bag of grains, or the way his ankles would swell up so badly at the end of every day. He knows it is not the parasite-borne disease since the symptoms don’t match, so what is it? He can’t get it checked since the Semirians doctors only come once every two weeks, and he hopes they come today because he can’t keep being sick like this.

He is transferring the soup from the cooking pot to the serving pot when Minseok walks up to him. He says, “Hey, the doctors are coming here. You should go see them, okay?”

Junmyeon laughs, “Yeah, yeah I will. Don’t worry.”

But the doctors don’t arrive alone—a whole envoy of Semirian military arrive. Junmyeon ignores that though because Lu Han and Jongin take them to their tent and he has other things to do, like get his condition checked.

There are five doctors in total in the medical tent. He goes to the one who isn’t attending anyone. He introduces himself, “Hello, I am Junmyeon. I’ve been feeling very strange lately.”

The doctor, a Rucsh (diminutive species with large eyes and beautiful flowing hair), nods and gestures him to take a seat. He says, “Hi Junmyeon, I am doctor Awk, tell me what ails you.”

Junmyeon explains his symptoms and the doctor calmly listens. He rubs his chin and then slowly asks, “Mister Wu-Kim, you said you’re married, right?” Junmyeon nods. “When was the last time you had sex?”

Junmyeon frowns, not understanding how this pertains to his current condition. But then realisation dawns on him. His eyes widen when he remembers the night Yifan and Junmyeon spent before Yifan went on his long flight. He knows protection isn’t all-powerful and sometimes, even with a condom on, things can happen—and honestly he can’t remember if they even used protection that night in the first place. And since he can’t take birth control, the responsibility always lied with Yifan, who has never once complained. His grip tightens on the chair’s handles as he mutters, “Two months and two days ago.”

Dr Awk nods, ruffling through his bag for something. “I have got this pregnancy checker with me.” He pulls out a small, grey stick and hands it to Junmyeon, “I need you to urinate on it and this one is a fast one, so we will know for sure within five minutes.” 

Junmyeon takes the thing and he goes on auto-pilot as he walks away from the tent and towards the bathroom stalls. He does as told and his hands shake as he walks back to the tent. And the doctor was right because, after five minutes, the stick beeps and a faint voice says, “Pregnancy confirmed. The Enphyn subject is five weeks pregnant, in the first trimester.”

Junmyeon slumps down in the chair, his heart thundering. He puts his hand on his stomach and looks down at it, terrified but there is excitement somewhere, thinking how happy this would have made Yifan. They never explicitly talk about this but Junmyeon knew how much Yifan liked children, how he would dote on their neighbour’s children or their friend’s. Junmyeon claps a hand over his mouth and the first sob makes his whole body shake.

He feels a hand on his back and he finds the doctor standing by his chair, his eyes sympathetic. He says, “I know, I know you must be terrified—this is no place for such tremendous news. However, I’ll help you with whatever you choose to do.”

Junmyeon blinks at him and his hand fists over his belly. He has options, he knows that. But then he thinks about meeting Yifan again and telling him how he aborted their child and he knows he can’t do it. He curls his fingers around Dr Awk’s wrist and says, “I want to keep it, I want to doctor. My husband, he would love us to be parents so badly...I can’t do this to him.”

The doctor pats Junmyeon’s back, rubbing it in soothing circles. He goes back to his bag and pulls out a small bag. He hands it to Junmyeon and says, “Here, we carried packs like this, in case we come across any pregnant species. This has all the important vitamins and minerals you’d need for a healthy pregnancy.” Junmyeon takes it and smiles for the first time since he walked in. The doctor frowns next, “However, you’re in a high-stress environment and I have no equipment, so if anything happens…”

Junmyeon nods, he knows it very well. He puts his hand over his belly again and whispers, “At least I’d know I tried.” But deep down, he knows he will do _everything_ to make sure the worse never happens. He wants his—their—child to live above all. 

Suddenly, a loud commotion breaks outside. Dr Awk and Junmyeon get startled and Junmyeon gets up from his chair and goes outside to find people rushing about and packing up things. He stops a running Mershnu child and asks, “Hey, what’s going on?”

The yellow-skinned alien replies, “Ah, sir, Bikekgan has attacked three other planets with Rarwan refugees. Semir wants us to evacuate their planet now!”

Junmyeon widens his eyes and his whole body trembles. He can think of only one thing right now.

_Yifan, oh gods, Yifan please be okay._

**III.**

**_Seven Months Later_ **

Junmyeon, Minseok and the others now number only a little over thirty. They have been planet-hopping for the last few months and only landed in Losral, a large planet that had suffered war itself and most of it lies in ruin with a government that can’t help the refugees much. Most of them died during transit or succumbed to whatever disease they caught. Junmyeon got lucky when a medic on another planet let him have the whole supply of supplements for pregnant people. But he knows how others are not faring well—Minseok for example.

He is at the end of his pregnancy—Emphyn gestational period only lasts seven months. He knows he might end up giving birth any day but he can’t think too much about that when Minseok is thrashing and sweating on his cot. The fever has gone down again and the pain in his body has magnified, the effect of the medicine never helps with the pain. Junmyeon manages to bring some cool water from the brook nearby and tries to cool Minseok’s body as Lu Han holds him down. He drenches the rag in the cold water and gently wipes away the sweat from Minseok’s face and chest. An Ofrat having such high fevers is not a good sign and both Lu Han and Junmyeon know it. They have been by their friend’s side twenty-four-seven, nursing him and feeding him. Lu Han is not taking this well and Junmyeon didn’t think the always proper lieutenant could let go of himself like this. Though it makes sense because Junmyeon knows that things are more than friendship between Lu Han and Minseok—he had almost walked in on a tender moment between them.

_“Han, I’m not going to live,” Minseok mutters, his voice weak as he sits propped against some pillows._

_Lu Han gasps and grabs both of Minseok’s hands, shaking his head. “No, no, we will find a better planet and move there and then doctors there—”_

_Minseok chuckles though there is no humour in it. “Ofrats never get high fevers like this. But when they do, it is their body trying to fight off infection but if our natural temperature can’t cool us back down, it is a common sign of death, my dear.”_

_Lu Han sniffles, knowing very well Minseok is not spinning tall tales. He tucks his head on Minseok’s shoulder and Minseok raises a shaky hand and cards through Lu Han’s jet black hair._

_Junmyeon felt awful intruding on their moment but he quietly tiptoed back and tried to not break down into tears himself. He knew things were far worse than they looked like, so he knows his tears are futile but he hunches over by the side and his whole body hurts as he weeps for his friend._

It has been a whole month since Minseok got bedridden. Junmyeon tries his best to take care of his friend, but his own condition often leaves him unable to do so. The doctor in this camp said that his back pain and swollen ankles are just the consequences he would have to deal with since he is carrying a child who is half-Inguas, a race not known for short or slim people. However, Jongin has been a great help and also this human woman named Sorn, who was a nurse back on Rarwan and had sisters with children. Jongin too had nephews and nieces, so between those two, they knew enough to help with Junmyeon’s pregnancy.

The baby is heavy, that Junmyeon won’t lie about. It has already caused enough changes in his body over the seven months. His skin has stretched so much that in extreme light, his skin looks almost transparent with branches of blue-purple nerves easy to see. There was the whole process of protandrous hermaphroditism as well. His body had achieved this feminine form, preparing him for the birth. It was quite shocking to wake up one morning and realise his genitalia was changing but Junmyeon took it in his stride because he was told back when his male Enphyn friend got pregnant how the body just _transforms_ but returns back to its original state. There are two bumps on his chest too, which he knows will nourish his child when the time comes and the pain in his nipples at times is really awful. No one informed him about all the pain he’d have to bear but he doesn’t mind because sometimes, he would catch himself sitting and patting his bump, wondering how it would have been like with Yifan around. His husband would have driven himself and Junmyeon insane, Junmyeon is sure of that.

The changes inside him are mostly female, but his facial features haven’t undergone much change. His skin does feel smoother (greasier too at times) but besides that, he hasn’t noticed anything else. And he keeps his chest covered with a shawl, just in case. An Emphyn pregnancy often draws way too much attention, especially if it’s a protandrous one.

Minseok, meanwhile, finally stops moving and pants as he slowly opens his eyes. Junmyeon puts down the wet rag and smiles, running his fingers through Minseok’s hair. “Hey, how are you feeling now? Do you think you can sit up and eat?”

Minseok sighs, “Eat? Why waste your food on me when you know I’ll be throwing up?” He turns his head and smiles weakly at Lu Han, “Don’t waste resources on me, please. There are other people who need it more.”

Junmyeon frowns and Lu Han shares a glance with him. Junmyeon shakes his head. “Minseok, don’t say such things.”

Minseok chuckles, weak and bitter, “I won’t live and yet, you guys want to waste food on me. That’s not fair.”

Lu Han suddenly gets to his feet and storms out of the tent. Junmyeon clicks his tongue, “Look at what you did.”

Minseok suddenly starts sobbing. “He, he can’t get too attached to me Jun, he can’t.”

Junmyeon cups Minseok’s face and wipes the tears away, smiling sadly, “I think it’s too late for that.” It hurts Junmyeon too, to see his friend’s sunken cheeks, translucent skin and grey lips. He closes his eyes and whispers, “Don’t you want to meet Wooseok?”

“It could be a Yanlin,” Minseok smiles. “And yes, yes I do.”

Junmyeon leans down and presses his lips to Minseok’s forehead. He gets up and says, “So, eat your food. Don’t worry, it is nothing heavy or going to hurt our resources. I’ll be right back.”

Junmyeon leaves the tent and finds Lu Han pacing outside. Junmyeon touches Lu Han’s elbow and smiles, “I’m getting his lunch, stay with him, okay?”

Lu Han nods and heads back inside. Junmyeon’s smile drops, suddenly getting morose at the thought that their story doesn’t end well. He sighs and walks towards the tent. Sorn greets him as he steps inside, “Hey, how’s Minseok?”

Junmyeon shrugs his shoulder, taking his shawl off. “Same old, same old.”

“And how about you? You said you had been feeling contractions?”

Junmyeon rubs his bump. “I can’t feel them now, but it was really bad this morning.”

He woke up three times last night and even this morning, he woke up with excruciating pain. He knows he might give birth really _soon_. Like maybe today or tomorrow. But he is on a refugee camp and he can’t just lie on the bed, especially with Minseok so sick and the limited number of hands in the kitchen. Plus, he tried resting a whole day once and it just made his ankles more swollen and increased his back pain tenfold. He found out that physical activity helped at least reduce those aches. Or distracted him enough from the pain.

He puts a small quantity of steaming plain grain mix into a bowl. He is reaching for the cut and steamed vegetables across the counter when a sharp, stabbing pain pierces through the lower half of his body, making him almost blackout from the pain. Wetness leaks down his legs and he realises with a loud gasp, “Sorn! My water broke!”

Sorn was cleaning pots and one of the big pots drops from her hands and she screams, “Oh my god!”

Junmyeon himself screams as he kneels on the ground and doubles over. He knows he was close but he didn’t think he was _this_ close. His finger curl around the edge of the table and his knuckles whiten by how hard he is holding on as he shuts his eyes and bites down on his lips, muffling his next scream. He tastes iron on his tongue and he feels a hand on his back. Someone who sounds a lot like Jongin says, “Junmyeon, Junmyeon, hold on. I’ll take you to the med tent now, okay?” Jongin tries to pull Junmyeon up but another sharp stab of pain makes his knees buckle. Jongin gets flustered, “Come one, you can do it!”

Junmyeon sends him a glare, even though his vision is blurred due to his tears. But he knows he can’t give birth in the kitchen tent. So, with much effort, Jongin hoists him up and Junmyeon puts all his weight on the other. Jongin is surprisingly strong enough to heave Junmyeon along and half-carries him to the medical tent.

Sorn is already there, along with another man Junmyeon recognises as the Losralian doctor. Jongin gently lays him down and Sorn props him up with pillows on his back. Dr Daye helps Sorn to take off Junmyeon’s trousers. Some lingering part inside Junmyeon is kind of ashamed at being nearly naked in front of people he never knew almost a year ago, but it dissipates when he feels the bones in his hips expanding. He hears the doctor say after pulling his legs up, “Okay, I’d say dilation is moving along fast.” Then the doctor adds under his breath, “I’ve never delivered an Enphynian baby before.” 

Junmyeon widens his eyes and gasps, suddenly terrified for himself and for his child. But then Sorn quickly adds, “Don’t worry doctor, I have! Enphyns have relatively quicker births. I’m not surprised Junmyeon is dilating this fast.” Junmyeon feels reassured and when Sorn reaches to hold his hand, he squeezes them, smiling a little in gratitude.

Sorn is right—the birth lasts only an hour. Though that doesn’t mean Junmyeon goes through the whole process without pain. Since his contractions were only seconds apart, he didn’t have any time to relax. Every part of his body was aching, from his back to his thighs. When his child began to crown, he thought he was going to get ripped into two. However, when he heard his child’s first cry, he forgot all about that.

Sorn and Dr Daye cut the umbilical cord and the doctor says, cheerfully, “Congratulations! It’s a boy!”

Junmyeon breaks down into sobs of relief. Sorn wraps the baby in a clean blanket and gently hands him to Junmyeon. And he feels so many things at that moment that he possibly couldn’t name them all.

He is covered in tears, sweat and blood, but at the moment when he holds his baby in his arms, he doesn’t even register he is here, on this strange planet. First, he looks down at Wooseok and his son peers at him with his blue-purple eyes, clear and _stunning_. He feels inundated with love, so much of it. This small, mewling baby is _his._ Junmyeon smiles when he realises Wooseok got his eyes and hair but his father’s skin and he was already quite a big baby, so Junmyeon can safely assume he will grow as tall as Yifan.

And that is when the second wave of emotions sweep over him. _Yifan_. His husband couldn’t be here for the birth of his son. His husband couldn’t be here for the whole seven months Junmyeon carried Wooseok. He wipes the blood off Wooseok’s head and cries, “I’m so sorry your other father isn’t here.”

Sorn hears it and she feels awful but there is nothing she can do. But she still is a nurse and she needs to clean Wooseok, so she carefully places her hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder and smiles, “Junmyeon? I need to clean him up. And you need to rest, change clothes.” She reaches for Wooseok and Junmyeon is unwilling to relinquish but he knows Sorn is right, so he hands his son over. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back. I’ll send Jongin in, okay?”

Junmyeon nods, frowning, wondering where indeed did Jongin go? His questions are answered when Jongin returns with a bucket of water and clothes. The younger man bashfully says, “Sorry, I couldn’t handle it.”

Junmyeon laughs, pulling the bloodied sheets around his waist. “That’s okay.” He looks down at the sheets tainted purplish-red and says, “I still need some help though. I feel like my knees will give out.”

Jongin nods and rushes forward to help Junmyeon. In some minutes, Junmyeon is clean off all the liquids he expelled during birth and has new clothes on along with new sheets on the bed. Sorn returns at the right moment and Jongin is awed when he looks at Wooseok. He says, “He’s so adorable.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he opens his shirt. His body hasn’t changed back the gender he presents and it probably won’t for the next few months, and Sorn did say he will need to feed and give his son skin contact, so he prepares for that. Wooseok finds the nipple easily enough and starts sucking. Sorn heaves a sigh of relief, “Now I can say with absolute certainty that your baby is as healthy as can be.”

Junmyeon hums but he is too engrossed in watching his son, his chubby cheeks, his small fists, the slow rise and fall of his swaddled chest. So small but so perfect, and so warm. Junmyeon picks one small fist and kisses it, smiling as his heart expands in his chest, brimming with emotions for his child. Wooseok is perhaps a lighter gold than Yifan but he is still beautiful. Their son is beautiful and again, he feels the sadness hitting him, knowing that Yifan is not here to see this. He nuzzles into Wooseok’s soft, sparse silver hair and quietly sobs.

Sorn and Jongin share a look but say nothing. They can both guess why Junmyeon is crying and they let him be.

Nayra walks up to the sleeping man on the makeshift bed (just thick blankets thrown over a flat rock) and gently shakes him up. It has been four months since they left the third planet they had stopped from Cubel. They are now on another planet thirteen clicks away from it, named Kalach. This one is a neutral planet, but everyone knows they might have to leave soon. Yifan and the other pilots have been working hard to connect to close planets, seeking asylum. So far, nothing.

Nayra and Yifan have gotten closer over the last few months. Especially with Yifan’s injury, when he was bedridden for days, Nayra was his only company, sitting by this bed and talking about anything and everything. Yifan found the little girl endearing and she provided a lot of comfort as he laid on his bed in pain. The laser from the battle gun had burned his skin on the left side of his face, his shoulder and his back. His left eye was also hurt but the doctor believed he might regain eyesight in that eventually. He now wears an eyepatch and tries to keep his wounds covered. He doesn’t exactly paint a handsome picture anymore with the mottled flesh on the left side of his head. But Nayra isn’t deterred.

Nayra is successful in waking Yifan up and the man slowly peels his eyes open. They have camped on this open grassland with small caves and most of them took shelter in those caves, Yifan included. Nayra grins when she finds Yifan awake. She hands him the basket of food and says, “Uncle Yukhei said you didn’t eat any lunch, so he sent dinner for you.”

Yifan nods and accepts the basket. There is bread and a stew of some kind. Yifan touches Nayra’s hair and smiles, “Have you eaten?” Nayra nods her head. “Alright. Your father?” She nods her head again.

Yifan is two mouthfuls of food down when Nayra remembers another thing amidst the tale she was telling of an Ofrat entertaining the children by turning normal water icy cold. She widens her eyes and gasps, “Oh! Uncle Yukhei said that you need to go see them at the big ship with the guns!”

Yifan nods and quickly finishes his food. Nayra walks ahead of him as he walks to the kitchen tent. He pulls his hood up and quietly ducks inside the tent. He hands his things to the person washing the utensils and walks away as silently. Nayra tails him and he has half a mind to tell her to go back but he knows she won’t heed, so he lets it be.

He steps on to the gunship and finds Yukhei and Taekwoon hunched over the radio. Xiao Zhan is sitting with his headphones on, eyebrows scrunched as he listens. Yifan slowly approaches and asks, “What’s going on?”

Taekwoon turns around and says, “We intercepted this transmission from Rarwan to another planet. It said something about a ceasefire but it was so grainy, we aren’t sure. So, we’re trying to get a better frequency and get some news.”

Yifan’s heart beats faster, immediately thinking about home and Junmyeon. He fists his hands and says, “Anything else?”

Yukhei pipes up, “We also heard that we might need to get to a docking planet. Rarwan is planning to send extra aid there.”

Zhan shouts, “Found it!” He unplugs his headphone jack and a static-y voice says, “Hello, hello, this is starship 4897. Is this the private fleet from Antares Holdings?”

Zhan speaks into the mike, “Yes. We also have air force officers Wong Yukhei and me, Xiao Zhan, here.”

“We’re glad to make contact. We’re the recon team from Rarwan, we’re currently on Basolet, we need all ships to come here within forty-eight hours.”

Zhan swallows, his eyes widening, “And what about the war, sir?”

“It’s finally over, Officer Xiao. You can come back home.”

The connection is severed and a quiet hum settles on them all. It is Nayra who speaks, tugging at Yifan’s sleeve, “Fanfan, does this mean we go back home?”

Yifan exhales loudly and kneels. He grabs her hands and tries to hold back tears as he says, “Yes, yes we are.”

Junmyeon looks around the tent and frowns. They have been on Basolet for one day and the lack of space is unsettling. But then again, all one billion Rarwarians have emerged on this planet, all eager to go home, so Junmyeon understands. However, besides the discomfort of sharing his tent with ten others, there is also hope. Yifan might be here, though finding him among two billion people might be challenging. He still has tomorrow.

He is in his tent with Sorn. They buried Minseok on the last planet they were on and Junmyeon feels upset again, thinking how close Minseok was to going back home. He misses his friend. Minseok got to meet Wooseok but he died a month after his son was born. Lu Han, since then, had descended into a grim silence and neither Junmyeon, Sorn nor Jongin know how to help him.

Wooseok is doing well. His neck has already settled, so he has taken to turn on his belly at times and grin up at his father often. At every toothless smile, Junmyeon melts. But right now, Wooseok is asleep nestled into his chest after a meal. Junmyeon did get some looks when he began feeding because Enphyn male pregnancies are rare, but Sorn and Jongin’s combined glares shut them all up.

It is almost dawn now and everyone is sleeping, besides Junmyeon. He has Sorn on one side and Jongin on the other and they are packed like sardines but everyone is too happy to go back home. War has ravaged their planet and they did lose it, but Junmyeon knows they can rebuild it all. Rarwarians, though of so many species, could always work together and thrive. This last year as refugees taught Junmyeon that.

Then there is Junmyeon himself—he has changed too. He is now a parent and he is now responsible for a life so small, so delicate and so utterly precious. He smiles as he looks down at his son, his heart pounding, thinking about reuniting with Yifan again. How would Yifan react? How would Wooseok? Junmyeon has been thinking about that nonstop.

A sliver of sun peaks through the narrow gap of the curtain. Someone stirs and coughs, which leads to Wooseok peeling his eyes open. Junmyeon curses; even though Wooseok is the perfect baby, he is still an extremely light sleeper, so before his shrill cry can wake anyone up, Junmyeon bundles his son up and carefully steps over people to head out.

And as expected, Wooseok starts sniffling, confused at being woken up. Junmyeon snakes through the camp and tries to reach for the open space between the camps and the ships. As he rocks Wooseok, he looks at the scene before him. There are rows and rows of ships of every size possible. The early morning light on this planet is a light orange colour and as it glints off the many windows of the ships, the whole area looks like they are on fire. Junmyeon sighs, wondering if his husband is on one of them. He still remembers the day he learned they were returning to Rarwan.

_Junmyeon buttons his shirt and then wipes the milk surrounding Wooseok’s mouth. He grins when Wooseok gurgles. He pats the baby’s stomach lightly and says, “Are we less grumpy now?”_

_Wooseok gurgles some more and reaches for his father. Junmyeon picks him up and adjusts the rag on his shoulder as he gently rubs Wooseok’s back to make him burp. Wooseok burps loudly and Junmyeon puts him down on his lap again. He checks the rage and there is some spittle. He will wash it before the next feed. Meanwhile, he gazes at his son._

_Inguas babies usually develop fast (Yifan had told Junmyeon how he was already five feet at the age of ten), so at four months Wooseok’s neck has already settled and he can sit up. Junmyeon pulls up his knees and Wooseok sits on his stomach, gurgling again, his lips parted in a smile. Junmyeon feels his body filling with warmth at the sparkling blue-purple eyes and toothless gums._

_Wooseok tries to touch Junmyeon’s face and the latter leans forward, bumping his nose with Wosseok’s, who giggles. Junmyeon places kisses all over his face and Wooseok keeps giggling louder. Junmyeon chuckles at that. He grabs one tiny fist and kisses it, murmuring, “My sweet little darling, I love you so much.”_

_Just then, the tent flap opens and Sorn steps in. Junmyeon looks at her and her wide eyes alert him. But then she says, “The war is over, we’re going home!”_

Wooseok’s gurgling brings him back to the present. He is rubbing his eyes, obviously getting tired again. Junmyeon gently tugs the hand away and says, “Is my darling sleepy? Okay, I’ll sing you a song.” He adjusts Wooseok so his head lies on his shoulder and starts singing. “ _Cherry blossoms on your sycamore tree, what you tell no one, you can tell me…_ ”

Junmyeon is one verse in and Wooseok’s eyes are drooping when he hears a voice behind him say, “Jun-Junmyeon?”

Yifan had woken up to his bladder protesting. He had groaned, noting how it was way too early to be so awake. His ship was parked close to the field, so he decides to head there. As he relieved himself, he looked over the camps. They looked like a city from here and he smiled, thinking about how he was going to go home soon. And then he will turn the whole world upside down to find Junmyeon. 

As he is making his way back to the gunship, he halts when his gaze lands on a man at a distance cradling a child in his arms. Yifan frowns; there is something familiar about the long white hair and the short stature. His heart starts pounding in his chest as he inches closer. He hears the song when he is close and his blood is rushing through his head when he recognises the voice.

“Jun-Junmyeon?”

The man turns around and it’s like time stops, the very air stops. Yifan is immobile for a second but then his husband says, “Yifan?”

Yifan runs the few feet between them and he is about to crush Junmyeon in his arms but stops when he notices there is a small body between them. When Yifan looks down at the child cradled in Junmyeon’s arms, when he sees the blue-purple eyes, the white hair and the golden skin tone, he gasps. He looks at Junmyeon, whose eyes are already swimming with tears. He says, “Yifan, meet our son.”

Yifan exhales, shaking, as he looks down at his, _his son_. The child is confused but he is not crying as he gazes at Yifan, seemingly unafraid of the eyepatch. He feels a hand cupping his face and he finds Junmyeon asking, “What happened to you?”

“I got hurt,” Yifan answers, still dumbfounded. He reaches for Wooseok and the child seems to want the same because he leans away from Junmyeon’s arm. Junmyeon pushes Wooseok towards Yifan, who glances at Junmyeon, as if silently asking permission, and when Junmyeon nods, smiling, Yifan takes him. Wooseok gurgles and fists his hand on Yifan’s chest before erupting into giggles. That is the most beautiful smile Yifan had ever seen and he chokes as the first tear slips down his cheeks.

Yifan doesn’t know when his knees hit the ground but he presses Wooseok to his chest and cries. Junmyeon watches his husband, at his wounds and at his tears. He kneels in front of Yifan and throws his arms around his husband. He is crying as well.

Yifan presses his face into Junmyeon’s neck and securing Wooseok with one hand, he snakes his other arm around Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon still smells like the ocean even if his hair is longer, his cheeks a little sunken and his body feels softer, but gods, this is all he wanted now. But he got more.

Junmyeon pulls away when Wooseok makes a sound of indignation at being squashed between his parents. Yifan laughs and nuzzles into Wooseok’s hair, finding that same scent of oceans in there with hints of wood fire. He cups Junmyeon’s neck and leans down to place a tender kiss. He murmurs against Junmyeon’s lips, “I missed you so much. And I missed so much.”

Junmyeon sighs, kissing Yifan on his cheek and forehead. He brushes his fingers under the eyepatch, his eyebrows scrunching slightly as he takes in the scar on Yifan’s face and scalp, and says, “I missed you too, so, so much.” He looks at Wooseok, who seems quite content to be in his other father’s arms. “And it’s okay Yifan, you’re here now.”

Yifan feels his chest hurting because he feels _too_ many things and it is too much. He looks at Wooseok again, marvelling at how perfect his son is as he asks, “So, what is he called?”

Junmyeon smiles, kissing the top of Wooseok’s head. “Wu-Kim Wooseok.”

Yifan repeats, “Wooseok, Wooseok.” He smiles, “I love it. I love him.” Then, he looks at Junmyeon, “And I love you.”

Junmyeon grins as fresh tears roll down his cheeks. “I love you too.”

They embrace again and Wooseok again complains at being squished. They separate, not without laughing at the grumpy expression on Wooseok’s face, which is identical to Yifan’s. And as Yifan looks into Junmyeon’s eyes, and as Junmyeon does the same, they know they are already home.

_“_ _Where blood and hunger rally_

_And Death the wild beast is uncaught, untamed,_

_Our soul withstands the terror_

_And has its quiet honour_

_Among the glittering stars your voices named._ _”_

**Author's Note:**

> the lines from the poem Postscript: for Gweno by Alun Lewis


End file.
